fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 26/9/16
(A video airs recapping last week’s Chaos and hyping the start of the KOTR tournament tonight.) SEGMENT 1: AJ Styles, Kenny Omega, and The Young Bucks come out to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd. Styles: Well boys, we won. And is Finn Balor a crazy demon? No. Like I said even when I was against him, he’s just a man. A man who is our friend. And Gallows, Anderson, I don’t know about you two fellows but I don’t think ‘destroying’ friends is the way to do things. Then there’s the thing right? You’re our friends too. It’s never too late to bury the hatchet – Karl Anderson’s music hits and he comes out with Gallows and Tonga to massive boos. Anderson: Maybe it is. Maybe it is too late, AJ, because what I saw on Sunday, what I’ve been seeing for the past month, is that you put Balor above us. Is saving him worth more than losing us, AJ? That’s what you’ve shown us. For that son of a bitch, the man we fought for, the man we looked up to, the man who BETRAYED us, AJ. WHY DID WE FIGHT AT DOMINION OF WRESTLING? WE FOUGHT FOR BALOR. We fought for him and what did he do, he turned around, stabbed us in the back, and joined the Wyatt Family. He might not be a spawn from Hell, but that man will always be a demon. There’s no hatchet left to bury. I see what side you stand on. Gallows: We have the King of the Ring tournament coming up. Tonight, AJ, we will stand on opposite sides in the main event when we face off to see who advances. You know, for me, I don’t care about winning this thing. But I know you do. And just like you took the chance away from us to kill the demon, and to bring our friend back… I’m going to take your chance away from winning the tournament. Styles: Listen bud, you can try whatever you want but just remember, demon or not, Finn’s our friend, and I know he’s got my back. Anderson: Let’s see if you can say that again after he stabs you in the back, AGAIN. You didn’t learn at Ladder to Glory and you sure as hell ain’t learning now… So really, what else is left to say? Good luck tonight AJ. Gallows: You’re going to need it. Gallows and Anderson walk to the back while Styles looks on from the ring. MATCH 1: Dalton Castle vs Carlito – KOTR Round of 16 Castle wins with the Bang-A-Rang at 8 minutes. MATCH 2: Sami Callihan vs Karl Anderson - KOTR Round of 16 Callihan wins with the Headlock Driver at 13 minutes. SEGMENT 2: Will Ospreay, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Cody Rhodes are backstage. Rhodes: Do we have any hope of fighting back anymore? Ospreay: It’s three against, damn, I don’t even know how many they have at this point. Nakamura: Listen. Take this from me, I have many more years of experience than you both. Forget this HYDRA vs Resistance thing. In the end, if we stay out of their way, they stay out of ours. You guys are both young, with long careers ahead. Don’t jeopardize it over a stupid battle. I told you, this was all Kevin Owens’ fault. Now he’s paying the price isn’t he? Let him suffer, you guys don’t need to. Go on, and good luck in the tournament. Nakamura gets up and walks away. The camera pans to Nakamura going out for his match when he suddenly bumps into Okada and Cueto. Cueto: Wise words Nakamura. Stay out of our way, and we’ll stay out of yours. Let’s let bygones be bygones. I’ll forget what happened back at IG, and you forget what happened before as well. This can be the start of a wonderful new era for Chaos, don’t you agree? Okada: Remember, Shinsuke. It’s never too late to join. Okada extends his hand to Nakamura. Nakamura looks down at Okada’s hand but ignores it and walks away. '' '''MATCH 3:' Will Ospreay vs Jeff Hardy - KOTR Round of 16 Ospreay picks up the win with the OSCutter at 15 minutes. MATCH 4: Kenny Omega vs Shinsuke Nakamura - KOTR Round of 16 Nakamura wins with the Kinshasa at 10 minutes. MATCH 5: Finn Balor vs Matt Hardy - KOTR Round of 16 Balor wins in 6 minutes with the Bloody Sunday. After the match, Karl Anderson comes out to the ramp to stare down Balor. SEGMENT 3: Hideo Itami is backstage looking at the championship when Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Excuse me, Hideo. Congratulations on one hell of a defense at Infinite Glory. What are your thoughts now, on your rematch with Kota Ibushi? Itami: I already beat him clean. Does he deserve a rematch? Possibly. But not the way he just gave it to himself. I’m disappointed. When I was at my peak back in Japan, I heard great things about this young man named Kota Ibushi. He was poised to one day take the top spot of Japan. People used to compare him to Hiroshi Tanahashi! Now look at him. A bitch for HYDRA. My battle with HYDRA may be over, but the war with Kota Ibushi is just beginning. Itami holds up the title and turns around… INTO KOTA IBUSHI WHO KNOCKS HIM WITH A STEEL CHAIR TO THE HEAD! Ibushi slams Itami into the wall and then slams him on the ground. Ibushi: HOW DO YOU LIKE GETTING KNOCKED OUT? Ibushi picks up the championship and spits on it before throwing it back down on Itami and walking away. MATCH 6: Neville vs Todd Hanson - KOTR Round of 16 Neville wins with the Red Arrow at 9 minutes. MATCH 7: Raymond Rowe vs Cody Rhodes - KOTR Round of 16 Rhodes wins with the Disaster Kick at 8 minutes. SEGMENT 4: The Motor City Machine Guns come out to the ring to a huge pop. Sabin: The Decay, huh. Scary guys. Scary looking at least. I’m not too impressed with the ring work yet. Congrats, you threw some people out of the ring. You do that with us at Primal Warfare, hell, we’ll retain the championships. Shelley: We’re dominant. We beat eleven teams to get here and we’ll beat eleven more on our way to legendary status. The Decay, you wanna be team number three after RPG Vice and reDragon? Come on down and we’ll settle business. Kyle O’Reilly and Bobby Fish come out to the ramp to massive heat. O’Reilly: If anyone deserves a title match, IT’S US! WE’VE BEEN HERE JUST AS LONG AS YOU HAVE, WAITING TO BECOME THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS. Now you tell me if it’s fair that The Decay come out, UNANNOUNCED, and take our shot away. Fish: True. I made it to the end, didn’t I? If The Decay hadn’t taken those spots away, reDragon would be the god damn number one contenders now. And if things weren’t bad enough with RPG Vice, The Decay, now we have Gargano and Ciampa? I’m done with this bullshit. No one is facing you for the titles EXCEPT REDRAGON. Tomasso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano come out to the stage to a huge pop. Gargano: I sense a little anger. A little apprehension. Jealousy, even. You guys are mad that you’re not good enough. Mad that you didn’t win the tournament, and mad now that there’s at least three other teams ahead of you in the line. Ciampa: Sabin, Shelley. You want to see who’s the best team? Why not face all of us? The lights dim and Abyss and Steve appear on the titantron. Abyss: That’s an idea I can get behind. The darkness was to spread slowly… but with three teams in the ring at the same time? The shadow will take no time at all consuming your world. Sabin: You know what… Let’s do it. You guys want it? YOU GOT IT. PRIMAL WARFARE, FATAL FOUR WAY TAG TEAM MATCH! Steve begins to laugh and the titantron goes dark. THE LIGHTS GO OUT… AND THEY COME BACK ON! STEVE AND ABYSS ARE IN THE RING BEATING DOWN ON THE MCMG! O’Reilly and Fish ambush Gargano and Ciampa on the ramp! The segment ends with The Abyss staring down reDragon on the ramp. MAIN EVENT: AJ Styles vs Doc Gallows - KOTR Round of 16 Styles wins by DQ at 9 minutes when Karl Anderson and Tama Tonga run down and beat down on Styles. Omega and The Young Bucks run out for the save but Anderson, Gallows, and Tonga quickly dispose of them. Anderson: YOU WANTED IT THIS WAY? YOU GOT IT. YOU ASKED FOR THIS. YOU CAUSED THIS. Anderson continues to kick Styles then Gallows lifts him up for a chokebomb… BUT THE LIGHTS GO OUT! They come back on and Bray Wyatt is on the ramp. Wyatt gets nuclear heat from the Chaos crowd. Wyatt: Karl Anderson… be a wise man for a moment. Destroying your friend there won’t accomplish anything. I know a lot of you have a lot of questions. Why? That’s the big one isn’t it? I’ll tell you why. I’ll tell you why I sought Finn Balor. Sister Abigail showed me the light. She showed me the way to redemption. Redemption for all of you. Abigail saw the future. She saw the destruction coming to Chaos. The end of Shane, the rise of HYDRA. She saw it, and she chose Finn. She chose Finn like she chose me, only she couldn’t do to Finn what she did to me. So I had to. I did not what I wanted to, but what I HAD to. I was never the bad guy. I had good intentions, maybe with bad methods. But I did what I had to do, right. I did it, and I suffered for it. I was exiled from Chaos for it. I dealt with it, because I understand the responsibility, and the consequences. Karl, AJ, don’t fight each other. There’s a greater evil on the rise… And if you can’t see that, then you’re all doomed. The lights go out and when they come back on, Wyatt is gone. Gallows and Anderson stand over Styles… THEN LIFT HIM UP IN POSITION FOR THE MAGIC KILLER! BUT FINN BALOR RUNS DOWN THE RAMP, WITHOUT THE DEMON PAINT FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE MARCH! Balor charges into the ring and takes down Anderson! Balor and Gallows begin to brawl now and Balor gains the upper hand! Balor sends Anderson and Gallows both over the top rope and helps Styles up in the ring. The show comes to an end with Balor and Styles staring down Gallows and Anderson.